


Oh Why

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh why did she have to say that out loud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Why

Marinette didn’t mean to let it slip out but her mouth had opened without her permission and she felt two pairs of eyes just looking at her. God she was never going to live this down, was she? She could one Chat Noir look at her with amusement while the other had a confused face. She could Alya just laughing at her, amazed how she could make such a statement like that. Why did have to escape her mind? She almost felt like laughing out loud, it had been very true though. She blamed Juleka and her japanese comic books.

How could she let the words “Are you two going to kiss or what?” slip out of her mouth.


End file.
